Pokemon: Legends of Phantom
by Crow Omius
Summary: First Pokémon Story. A shiny Umbreon rescues a Sylveon and an overprotective Flareon, this is the adventure that follows


**Crow: Well, Time for my first pokemon fanfic, Hope you guy's enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Starting of with a bang

Location: Illu Woods (A.K.A The Haunted woods)

No P.O.V

A Flareon and a Sylveon are running through the Illu woods being chased by a Toxicroak and a Graveler. The Graveler Uses Rock tomb to block of the path of the two Eeveelutions. "No where to run" said The Toxicroak.

"No" said the Sylveon as the two pokemon approached her. The Flareon jumped in between the two and the Sylveon.

"Stay away from my sister!" he exclaimed

"Oh, look at that" said The Toxicroak while chuckling, "The lukewarm fluff ball is going to try to stop us!"

"Boss" said the Graveler to the Toxicroak "I have a bad feeling about this place, they say that the legendary bounty hunter Phantom lurks around these woods"

The Toxicroak laughed "He's just a myth, now take care of that Flareon!"

Blaze's P.O.V

The Graveler hits me with his Rollout, knocking me aside, "Blaze!" yelled my sister Luana as I struggle to get up. I see the Graveler coming towards me with another rollout and braced myself for the impact, _"I failed"_ I thought, _"I couldn't even protect my sister"_ I waited for the impact, but it never came, instead I heard a crash to my left. I opened my eyes and saw the Graveler knocked into a tree and an Umbreon with blue rings and yellow eyes standing between the Toxicroak and Luana.

Lumin's P.O.V

"Out of the way" demanded the Toxicroak,

"No" I responded, the Toxicroak charged at me and hit me with a brick break, being knocked into one of the stones from the rock tomb, I got up and blasted him with a Shadow Ball sending him back a few feet, then a moonblast from the Sylveon hit the Tokicroak.

"You're gonna pay for that" said the Toxicroak as he charged towards the Sylveon, I intercepted and got hit by his poison jab, getting knocked into the ground.

Luana's P.O.V

"Now it's your turn" said the Toxicroak as he turned to me. He was just about to hit me with a poison jab, but stopped as if frozen as a blue light envelopes him. The Umbreon gets up and opens his eyes, that have a similar glow. "Wh-What's going on?!" exclaimed the Toxicroak.

"Surprised?" asked the Umbreon, "I learned Psychic just to deal with fighting types such as yourself, and considering that you're part poison type makes it even more effective!" The Umbreon tightened his Psychic's grip then threw him into the tree next to the Graveler. The Umbreon started to walk towards them threateningly. "Now get out, and don't let me ever see you around here again!" demanded the Umbreon.

The Toxicroak got up and put the Graveler's left arm over his shoulder, "This isn't the last you've seen of us!" threatened the Toxicroak before leaving with the Graveler.

The Umbreon started to walk towards us, limping slightly, "Are you two okay?" asked the Umbreon. I only nodded, a little shocked about what just occurred. "Good" responded the Umbreon before collapsing.

"Are you okay?" I ask, he nodded as his rings started to glow and most of his wounds start to fade.

"Better" said the Umbreon, then he grunted in pain, "But it looks like his Poison jab fulfilled it's namesake"

"Why did you help us?" asked Blaze coldly, "It's not like a dark type to risk himself for others"

The Umbreon chuckled softly then responded, "Can't help it" said the Umbreon, "It's a habit that was beat into me by my father"

Blaze and I shared a bewildered look. "C'mon, There's a Village this way!" said the Umbreon as he walked past us, struggling a bit do to the poison.

Lumin's P.O.V

"I just remembered something" I noted as we were heading to the Village. "I forgot to ask for your names"

"My name's Luana" replied the Sylveon, "And the Hot headed one is Blaze, my twin brother"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOT HEADED!" Blaze yelled scaring a few Murkrow from the trees.

"I see your point was made for you" I said to Luana. My vision was starting to get a little blurry, _"Guess that poison is more effective than I thought, heh, should have grabbed my bag before rushing out here"_

"Are you okay?" asked Luana concerned

"Yeah" I replied, stopping to catch my breath, "Just wish I remembered my bag of oran and pecha berries" I heard some rustling in a bush to my left and used Psychic to lift up the Pokémon who was in there, Which so happened to be a certain small Silver colored Eevee. "Hey Emm" I replied to my little sister Ember

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" demanded Ember, did I mention she has a huge attitude for someone so small? "Here, You forgot this" said Ember as she handed me my bag, I quickly opened it and took out a Pecha berry for my self and a few oran berries for Blaze.

"Oh, this is my little sister Ember" I said, having recovered from the poison thanks to the Pecha berry. "Ember, this is Luana and her brother Blaze" After the Introductions we continued to The Village.

"So, how DID you know where to find us?" asked Blaze suspiciously, "I mean it was a little coincidental that you happened to be in the same area as us at the right time, wasn't it?"

I turned to him, "He told me" I replied using my head to gesture towards a Phantump that appeared behind him. Blaze jumped about ten feet into the air, Everyone(But Blaze) got a good laugh out of it. "I mean this place is nicknamed the Haunted Woods, So of course it would be full of ghost types"

A little while later we reached the end of the path, and the entrance to the village, I turned to them "Welcome to the Village of Haven"

* * *

 **Crow: AAaaaaaand done, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also I am doing an OC campaign for the story, with the top 3 entries appearing later on, to enter either post a description of your character's name, species(Any non legendary pokemon from any game up to g6) gender, personality, and move set(Only moves they can actually use) as either a review or as a PM, and remember to read and review ^_^**


End file.
